Czekoladowa Żaba
by Le Bien qui fait Mal
Summary: Scenka rodzajowa, James S. Potter i jego ojciec.


Czekoladowa Żaba

Na wystawie sklepu ze słodyczami mieszalnik wyrabiał masę na cukierki ślazowe. Cukrowe gałki oczne na patyku zezowały na przechodniów, a pudełka ze sprężynującymi orzeszkami w karmelu podskakiwały do góry jak szalone.  
James Potter przykleił twarz do szyby i przyglądał się wielkiej, przezroczystej misie wypełnionej po brzegi tęczowymi Fasolkami Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta.  
− James, idziemy! – Ojciec pociągnął go za rękę. Spieszył się. – Mama, Al i Lily czekają na nas.  
− Tato! No weź! Nie bądź żyła! – chłopiec zaparł się nogami i zaczął pokazywać mu jakieś słodycze, na które miał wyjątkową ochotę.  
− James, bez dyskusji. – Harry próbował być twardy. − Masz w domu całe pudło babcinych ciastek!  
− Proszę, proszę, proszę… − marudził James.− Tylko jedną czekoladową żabkę! Jedną, malutką!  
Harry przewrócił oczami. Z jednej strony rozumiał dziecięce łakomstwo lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, jemu w młodości odmawiano niemal wszystkiego, więc sam nie umiał odmówić dziecku kolejnej czekolady. Z drugiej strony Ginny była zdruzgotana stanem zębów Jamesa, przez co w domu ciągle toczyły się małe awantury o papierki po cukierkach poupychane w kieszeniach dżinsów i cukier powyjadany z cukiernicy.  
− James, jeśli będziesz się tak opychał to żadna miotła cię nie uniesie – powiedział Harry żartobliwie.  
James wcale się nie przestraszył. Utycie zupełnie mu nie groziło. Był chudy, kościsty i bardzo ruchliwy. Babcia Molly dawała mu zawsze podwójną porcję, gdy wpadali na niedzielne obiady, a kiedy chłopiec pochłaniał wszystko z talerza zastanawiała się gdzie mu się to mieści i czy przypadkiem nie wynosi kotletów i kiełbasek w kieszeniach, a potem gdzieś ich nie wyrzuca, bo przecież wciąż jest taki chudziutki.  
− Tato! Ale tu o karty chodzi! – jęczał James.  
− Masz ich już chyba z pięćset – Harry wiedział, w prawdzie że sprawa jest przegrana… I tak kupi dzieciakowi te czekoladową żabę, ale co szkodzi jeszcze się trochę podroczyć, tak z życzliwości?  
− Nie mam jeszcze Morgany i Emeryka Groźnego… − marudził chłopiec, spoglądając tęsknie na czekoladową fontannę na wystawie Królestwa Słodkości.  
− No dobrze. − Harry pogrzebał w sakiewce. – Masz tu galeona i kup trzy czekoladowe żaby, żeby Lily i Albusowi nie było przykro.  
James wyszczerzył się, pospiesznie chwycił złotą monetę i krzycząc „dziekujecibardzotatojesteśsu per" zniknął za drzwiami sklepu. Po chwili wrócił, bardzo dumny z siebie, z zakupionym towarem w dłoniach.  
− Chyba trzeba cię poduczyć rachunków, kupiłeś cztery, a nie trzy – zauważył Harry, gdy mały oddał mu resztę.  
− Wziąłem też jedną dla ciebie – wyjaśnił James, gmerając w reklamówce. – Tylko oddaj mi kartę − dodał, wciskając ojcu pudełko z czekoladową żabą.  
Harry uśmiechnął się i otworzył opakowanie. Dawno nie jadł czekoladowych żab. Chyba już nawet nie pamiętał jak smakują.  
− Uważaj! Ucieka ci!  
Zaczarowana żaba wypchnęła łepek przez szczelinę w pudełeczku i próbowała się przecisnąć na wolność. Harry szamotał się z nią przez chwilę, a tymczasem James oblizywał już palce z roztopionej czekolady i z zaciekawieniem wypytywał ojca o kartę.  
− Mam Dumbledore'a – powiadomił go Harry. – Zabawne. Dumbledore był moją pierwszą kartą…  
− E… Ja mam ich już z siedmiu. – James machnął ręką i wyciągnął swoją kartę z opakowania. Zamarł. Otworzył szeroko oczy i usta, w wyrazie zupełnego zdziwienia.  
− Co tam masz? – Harry dostrzegł zaskoczenie syna. – Czyżby wreszcie Emeryk Groźny?  
− Mam ciebie tato! – wykrzyknął James, gapiąc się na postać na fotografii i porównując ją z żywym Harrym. – Rety! Ale mi będą zazdrościć!  
− Mam strasznie poważną minę – ojciec zajrzał chłopcu przez ramię.  
Rzeczywiście wyglądał bardzo poważnie na fotografii, jak znudzony dżentelmen. Był dziwnie wysoki i dziwnie ponury. Ron powiedziałby, że stroi miny jak Hermiona, kiedy uważa, że wie lepiej od niego jak się powinno odgnamiać ogród.  
− O nie! Poszedłeś sobie! – wykrzyknął James.  
− Pewnie mama wysłała mnie na zakupy – skwitował rozbawiony Harry.  
− Teraz Al i Lily mi nie uwierzą, przecież nie umieją jeszcze czytać! – James pomachał kartą jak szalony, próbując najwyraźniej zmusić miniaturową postać Harrego do powrotu na swoje miejsce.  
− Na pewno jeszcze tam wrócę. – Harry wręczył synkowi kartę z Dumbledorem i ponaglił go.  
Ruszyli przez zatłoczoną Pokątną. Harry z obawą minął sklep z markowym sprzętem do quidditcha. Pewnie by tam przystanęli, gdyby James nie był tak podekscytowany nowym znaleziskiem. Chłopiec co chwila, zerkał niby obojętnie na kartę, by sprawdzić czy miniaturowy Harry wrócił już na swoje miejsce i złościł się, widząc tylko puste pole lub skraj szaty czarodzieja.  
− Tato… − zaczął nagle. – A może mógłbym rozpakować kartę Ala i sprawdzić czy nie ma tam wujka Rona?  
− Rozpakujecie ją razem z Albusem, jak już znajdziemy go i mamę.  
James spochmurniał, po czym pociągnął ojca za rękaw.  
− A wiesz tato… jak będę duży to też będę na karcie! – stwierdził nieoczekiwanie. – I pokonam złego czarnoksiężnika! I też będę walczył!  
Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pogłaskał syna po rozczochranej głowie.  
− Obyś nigdy nie musiał walczyć – powiedział. – Obyś nigdy nie musiał.


End file.
